


Empty Inside (But A Mere Beating Heart)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Izzy was curled up against Axl's side, eyes wide, staring into the blank nothingness that the dark hotel room provided. "I'm so tired." He whispered, as if it was some dire secret that had to be divulged under terrible circumstances. "I'm so, so tired."
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Empty Inside (But A Mere Beating Heart)

Izzy was curled up against Axl's side, eyes wide, staring into the blank nothingness that the dark hotel room provided. "I'm so tired." He whispered, as if it was some dire secret that had to be divulged under terrible circumstances. "I'm so, so tired." 

"I know." Axl had been through some shitty experiences in his life, more than his share combined, but nothing compared to _this,_ to having to feel Izzy's pain as if were his own. "But it always goes away, doesn't it?" The episodes lasted a week at most, and it this one had lasted about three days, which meant that there was four more days left, if they were lucky. 

"It doesn't feel like it." Izzy sighed, clutching Axl's shirt in one of his hands. "It feels like this has been lasting forever." He sniffed, burrowing his face into Axl's thigh. 

Axl carded his fingers through Izzy's hair, careful to avoid the tangles that'd built up in the last few days of not having combed it. "That's what you always say." He reminded the younger man. "It'll all be over soon. You can make it out on the other side." 

"That's what _you_ say." Izzy whispered, and Axl could see him give the most fragile of smiles. 

And despite the bleakness that surrounded them, Axl smiled back. 


End file.
